


All I Want Is To Lay at Your Side

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @bigfan-fanfic sent me this prompt and I went with Riona and Leliana for the pairing! Check out theprompt list hereand feel free to send one over tomy tumblr!
Relationships: Female Cadash/Leliana, Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479773
Kudos: 13





	All I Want Is To Lay at Your Side

### All I Want Is To Lay At Your Side

Climbing up the staircase was exhausting but tonight, Riona was determined. Too much time she had spent alone as she travelled all over Thedas and for once, she was going to have the one person she wanted most at her side.

_Maker, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ She thought as she rounded the corner to finally set eyes on Leliana. _What has this damn woman done to me?_

“My love,” Leliana said firm yet soft. “You should be in bed.”

“As should you,” Riona countered.

“I have much to do still,” Leliana replied turning back to her desk.

“Fucking Maker,” Riona mumbled under her breath before confessing to her, “all I want is to sleep by your side. Please, come to bed.”

Leliana’s head snapped to meet the gaze of her lovers. Riona didn’t falter often and when she did it was only in front of her. Usually she maintained a tough posture and appearance but with Leliana she felt comfort and safety. No one ever cared for her quite the way the spymaster did and she knew that if she could be vulnerable with anyone, it was her.

Their eyes held onto the others for a few moments before Leliana finally dropped her head and sighed in defeat. “You are right of course. You have been gone so much lately and I have grown used to the distraction of work.”

“Thank the fucking Maker,” Riona said as relief washed over her before she caught Leliana’s stern gaze. “Right, right, I’m sorry. Can we just go now?”

_Maker’s fucking balls, I sound like a whiny child._ She told herself but right now, she didn’t care because Leliana was at her side as they made way for her chambers to rest for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
